High Elf
'High Elves ~ Masters of Magic' So I saw all these Elven Races, Blood Elf, Snow Elf, Wood Elf... but I never saw High Elf, which is normally a basic race, so I decided to create the race myself. So here we go: Appearance High Elves normally have fair skin, tanned or light but never overly so. Their eyes are normally a dark green, blue, or golden. However it has been seen of High Elves with red eyes, which are normally the ones dabbling in Dark or Blood Magic. The hair of this fair race varies but is most commonly a contrast of their eyes, being light brown, ginger, blonde, in some rare occurrences High Elves have been spotted with black hair, but it's very rare. The hair style itself varies upon the culture they grew up in, some can have short hair like a young male Human, others with long hair such as a woman would have. Personality High Elves see themselves above most other races, not so much so that they despise others however. They see Magic as a part of culture, and all Magics are open to them, though in most cultures Dark or Blood Magic is shunned. Over the years they began spreading across all sorts of terrain, so they don't mind any climate (overly cold or hot is a problem for them though). Most High Elves are stuck-up and do not help often, unless their own life is threatened. They are also stubborn, so getting them to help you is a hell of a task. Clothing High Elves are captured mostly in dark clothing, as it contrasts the light skin and hair they have. Lighter clothing is also an option but isn't very "fashionable" per say, however it is not shunned just not as common as others. The clothing isn't often common clothing, such as a shirt and pants, but more robes being the only thing one, and perhaps underpants and/or a loincloth. If made from Elven Fabric, these robes are highly enchantable and often used with Runes. Magic Magic is a very large part of the High Elven culture, each Elf can decided what they wish to study in, but most of the time they choose what they've seen (so mostly from a parent/guardian) in their life. They pride themselves on magical abilities, but will use a weapon if enchanted with magic, it's rare to see a High Elf using a non-enchanted weapon, but isn't unheard of. Each magic has it's consequence, and Dark Magic always has that chance of becoming a Dark Elf, blood magic could make you a Blood Elf, etc. History In the Ancient times of Elysium, High Elves were highly (puns!) sought after for their magical abilities such as, enchanting, healing, tracking spells, etc. When Anti-Mages surfaces and Anti-Magic was create, the High Elves became weaker and weaker, the numbers diminishing into nothing... or so most thought. In reality a Dark Magic began to seep into the Culture of the Elves, which poisoned their families and minds. Soon the Elves began a revolution, a Civil War between light and dark magic-users. Both were at no end for hundreds of years... until some High-Elf with holy magic contacted the Angles of Heaven and Earth. These Angels swarmed against the dark mages, seeing as they were contacted for that purpose, some Dark Magic-Users survived but many have gone missing to this day, and have not been seen. A new High Elf now surfaces from his 100 years of hiding... using magic and runes to conceal his being an Elder, he now looks to learn and master all magic... but only whispers are heard of his location... perhaps the High Elves will return to find the last Elder known to their kind... Message me on: TimeLordEthan or ElvenMagician for any questions. Otherwise just post them on here and I'll answer ASAP! Category:Custom Races Category:Races Category:Player-written lore Category:Lore